The Story of The Vampire
'Preface' A girl who thinks that she needs to look beautiful every second of her life, a girl who has fangs, a girl named....Dracubella. She is the daughter of Dracula and also the older sister of Draculaura. This is her story, her book, written by herself. 'Chapter 1' It's raining. It's always raining. I always stay safe at home. '' ''I'm Dracubella. The oldest daughter of Dracula. I have a sister, Draculaura. We live in a huge mansion, I, appearantly, lived my whole life here. I'm not saying that I hate it here, I actually love this place. But not the outside doors. Since it's always cloudy or raining, and also because of the vampire hunters. They already killed my mom. I don't wanna talk about it. But for now, let I introduce you to where I live. '' ''As I told you already, I live in a huge mansion. But this house was built before my great great great grandfather was born. So apearantly, it's a very old house. But we clean it once a week. It would have spiders, spider webs, dust and all that other stuff. My room is the last room upstairs on the right, where is the darkest spot in the whole mansion. It looks kinda scary at night. But you will get used to it if you live with me. Let I tell you about myself. My dislikes: Vampire Hunters Crazy and Stupid Monsters Show Offs and Annoying People Normies Bright Light When I'm not beautiful (Trust me, I'm not that vain and a show off) My likes: The Color, Blood Red When I look beautiful Cute Guys Nice and Loyal Friends Music, Dancing and Singing Plans with My Friends That's all for my dislikes and likes. Now, let me tell you about my personality: I'm kind and supportive, but I can be little annoying sometimes. I help my friends and I stand up for them no matter what. I hate when my sister, Draculaura, loses her make up and she wants to use mine. I'm not a show off or anything, but all I want is to let people pay attention to me. Like I'm someone special and someone monsters can look up to, like I'm a VIM! That means 'Very Important Monster'. I also have a habit, it's wanting everything to be perfect and the way I like it! That's my personality. And now, enough talk about me. Let me tell you about my past: When I was young, my mom would always sing deadtime poems and songs to me everytime before I go to dead. I would also dress up myself like a killerstar and walk on my bed like I'm in a fashion show! I also wanted to be when I grow up, a designer! '' ''When I was 7 dead old, my sister Draculaura got born. When it was a year after my 8th birthday, my mom died. My dad, Draculaura and I were so sad, that we stayed crying all night until after 5 years! We all still feel sorrowness in our hearts. Then, we all three, made a special room up in the atic for mom. It would have her coffin and her picture placed on it with beautiful flowers on the two sides of the picture frame. The room wallpapers would have the color dark purple with light pink stripes on it. Those two colors would be her favorite colors...And there would be flowers, candles and all those other stuff iin and around that room. And also, every night, before we go to sleep, we would always go to that room and tell mom about our day. We all love mom so much. 'Chapter 2' So, I wake up today and walk downstairs. While I was eating breakfast, dad told Draculaura and me something. He's sending us to high school! And also, we're moving. I don't want to move. What about the special room we made for mom? I'm not liking the idea of this... In the afternoon, we went to buy things for school and then, dad drop us off and he went to regeister for us. And when dad came back, he told us that were going to school tomorrow! Oh my fangs! I got lots of studying to do. Draculaura is bragging to me that she'll find a boyfriend the first day of school. So we made a bet, if she finds a boyfriend in the first day, I have to buy her a huge make up set with MY money. And if she doesn't, I take her iCoffin and use it for a week. Interesting, right? But now, I'm taking a look at my schedule. I have Biteology, P.D (Physical Deaducation), Music, Home Ick, Break, Dead Languges. But the good thing is that I'm not gonna see Draculaura for the whole day! Except P.D and Home Ick...I started studying after dinner, Biteology is sooooo hard! '' ''At night, we packed our bags and went to check on mom (not literally, in her special room). We then left to our new house, I got the last room on the right, which is the lightest spot in the house. But luckily, dad said that we have two houses, the mansion and that new one. And I decided to stay in the mansion, but that is wayyyyyyy far away from school. But I'll go there after I'm done school. Appearantly, Draculaura, likes the new house. '' '' Today is Monday and I'm soooo nervous how this is going to be. But first, when I got in the bathroom after my new NOISY alarm woke the death out of me, I opened the sink and there's no water, yay...not. So I needed to go over a lake nearby and wash my face there. I heard vampire hunters around so I washed my face as quickly as I could and ran back in the house. Quite scary, huh? I thought they would find me. Then, when I was eating breakfast Draculaura spilled milk on my outfit and then I splashed water all over her, that it ruined her mascara and eye-liner! She looked sooooo ridiculous! So, then we both stomped our way back in our rooms and changed. Then, when we were walking to the bus stop, Draculaura picked up some grass and then threw it on me. I got all covered with mud and grass that I needed to changed again! But I couldn't, because the bus arrived! And you don't wanna know what happened in the bus! I walked in the bus with Draculaura behind me snickering like a stupid bat, and then all the eyes turned to me. I felt so embarassed that I was planning to get Draculaura back for what she did to me. '' ''When we reached school, I saw a enormous building and there was a logo saying: 'MONSTER HIGH.'' '''Chapter 3 Draculaura stood in shock staring at the buliding while I was just glaring at it. I walked to trees nearby and I ripped off a big sized leaf and cleaned myself from the grass and the bit of mud that Draculaura threw on me. '' ''(Unfinished) Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages